


Future

by justiceandspiders



Series: yakulev week (2016) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and a tiiiiny bit of konoha/komi if you squint, more yakulev in this one!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceandspiders/pseuds/justiceandspiders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yaku's first day of college and a certain tall boyfriend of his already misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: future fic (creative title i know)
> 
> i forgot to mention in the last one the prompt i used but!! it was infatuation so

[lev]: good luck today for college!! i hope you make all the friends ever and are on time to all of your classes! i love you! <3

College came by faster than Yaku could hope for. It meant for him a whole new change; new friends, new classmates, new city, and most importantly (and sadly), no Lev. The two hadn’t been dating too long before Yaku’s graduation – probably a week or two before – so for Yaku to be leaving so suddenly after left them with no time to really do anything. The break between the end of the year and the new year was primarily filled with packing for college. No matter how badly Yaku would have wanted to spend more time with Lev during the holiday, if he wasn’t packed and ready for college, he’d be late.

[yaku]: Love you too  
[yaku]: Kuroo’s going to the same college as me so i’ll be fine  
[yaku]: Are you at school yet? you need to hurry up if you don’t want to be late

 

[lev]: gah!!! how did you know i wasn’t at school yet?  
[lev]: don’t worry yaku-san, i will be there in no time! i just wanted to say good luck!

Yaku switched his phone off as he walked into the college grounds, suitcase in tow. The first thing he needed to do was find his dorm, and who he’d be staying with so he could set all of his belongings down. A part of him was obviously hoping his roommate would be Kuroo, just because he knew him, but maybe a new person would be good for him.  
He made his way to the reception, where he gave his name and the lady behind the window offered a small map of the grounds along with a key to his dorm. Thanking the lady, Yaku took the said items, walking off to what he was sure were the dorms. 

“Three twelve, three thirteen, ah. Three fourteen.” Yaku said as he walked along the corridor, inspecting each door until he came to his dorm room. For a short moment he considered knocking in case his roommate was already there, but he decided against it. He unlocked the door, walked inside, and sure enough, someone else was inside. The boy in question turned around once he heard the door opening, turning his gaze from a pile of boxes he was trying to sort through. 

“Wait, Yaku Morisuke? The old libero at Nekoma, right? It’s me! Komi Haruki! I played against you during the playoffs – do you remember me? Fukurodani?” And his roommate just so happened to be someone he kind of knew about. He had to admit, he admired his skills as a libero, and being roommates with him was a relief – he seemed friendly enough!

“Yeah, that’s me. It’s nice to meet you officially! And as my roommate.” Yaku held his phone out towards Komi, who happily shook it.

“I hope you don’t mind but I took the bed here,” Komi pointed to the bed nearer the window, where the boxes and suitcase were piled around. He walked over to the bed, and sat down, leaning against one of the boxes. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine.” Yaku replied and took his suitcase to the other bed. He felt oddly underprepared compared to Komi, but he was having the rest of his stuff driven by Kuroo rather than bringing them all on a train. “So what are you taking here?”

“I got scouted for volleyball! Totally cool, right? I got here on a scholarship. What about you, huh?”

“Oh. I was scouted as well, but I didn’t take up the offer. I’m here to study law.” Yaku said, looking around the room. It was nothing too extravagant – as he was expecting. Aside from the two beds there were matching closets stood at the end of both beds, along with two desks sitting parallel to each other. A window was the only thing separating the desks, which showed the main courtyard of the college. Yaku couldn’t help but think that Lev would love the small room.

“That’s neat! A shame you’re not here for volleyball. Though – I guess that means less competition for the libero position!” Komi cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

“Yeah, well. I think it was just a high school thing for me.”

Komi nodded along, leaning back against his not-yet-made bed, hands keeping him up. He was alerted by a buzzing to the side, and he quickly jumped up, grabbing his phone. “And I’m off! Akinori wants to grab a coffee to celebrate our first day of settling in.” He opened one of the boxes, and rummaged around until he took out a jacket, hanging it over his arm. “Wanna come with?”

“I’m alright. I’m going to wait around for Kuroo to drop off the rest of my stuff. Have fun, though! Next time I’ll take you up on that offer.” He said, leaning back on the bed until he was lying down, looking up at the ceiling.

“Okay, okay. See you later!” Komi said before shutting the door behind him, giving Yaku a wave before leaving.

Once Komi left, Yaku let out a rather loud sigh before stretching his arms out across the bed. His hand bumped into his phone he left on the bed, and he picked it up. He checked the time. 10:35. Lev was sure to still be in school by now, so he’d have to wait to get a reply. Still, it hasn’t stopped him from sending a message.

[Yaku]: Just met my roommate. turns out i’ll be sharing with the libero from fukurodani  
[Yaku]: Pretty cool, right?  
[Yaku]: Anyway. just saying i’m just settling in well, though kuroo isn’t here yet so i have to wait before i put all my things away

[Lev]: uwoaaaah!! yaku-san! i’m glad to hear from you again!

[Yaku]: It’s only been  
[Yaku]: Wait. don’t reply to me! get back to class!

[Lev]: ((´д｀))

Yaku probably made a mistake in texting Lev. Seems the boy couldn’t get a break from talking to Yaku! He gave the texts a final look over before putting his phone back down. He was kind of hoping for a text sometime soon from Kuroo saying he had his stuff, and texting to see where he was was out of the question – he could be driving right now, after all. So Yaku idly spent his time lying on the bed, looking around the room. He was kind of shocked Komi hadn’t put any of his stuff up yet, though most of the boxes he had looked pretty untouched. Maybe he’d just arrived not long before Yaku had? Probably.

It was only half an hour or so later when his phone lit up with a phone call from Kuroo, and Yaku was quick to answer the call. “Kuroo. Hey.”

“He-hey, Yakkun! Sorry I was running late, I uh-“ Yaku was sure he heard another voice in the background, though he couldn’t distinguish who it was or what they were saying. 

“Okay okay, shut up! Sorry. I’m in the car park, so wanna help me take all this stuff up to your room?”

“Who were you talking to?”

“Oh! Just Bokuto, you know him. Never shuts up. Are you coming?”

Yaku was already in his way out of the dorm – making sure to pick up his key on the way – and walking towards the car park, when Kuroo asked. He nodded, not that Kuroo could see. “Yeah, I’m on my way.” He reached the start of the car park, where he looked around for a sign of messy bed hair above the cars, but so far, it was to no avail. “Where are you?”

“I don’t know! Near the entrance to the college, I think – wait, look to your left.”

And there Kuroo was, waving over at Yaku with a playful grin on his face. Yaku put the phone down, and walked towards the boy. “Have you got all of—“ 

Of course, sitting in the front of the car, in the passenger’s seat, was none other than Lev himself. Yaku stopped in his tracks, watching as Lev stood up out of the car, and walked over to him, wrapping his arms tight around Yaku.

“Yaku-san! I’m so glad to see you again!” He said, barely even noticing that the shorter boy wasn’t returning the hug. No, instead, Yaku put his hands on Lev’s sides and pushed him away so he could look at him. And he was angry.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in school, you dummy! And you,” Yaku pointed at Kuroo, who looked more than a little guilty, “you let Lev skip school? Just so he could come here?”

“Well… Technically, Lev asked me to come. I just couldn’t deny.”

Yaku took a deep breath, then exhaled, slowly rubbing his temples. “You’re really dumb. I can’t believe you lied to me about going to school. On your first day back as well! What were you thinking, Lev?”

Lev was still smiling – seems he didn’t feel at all bad about the entire thing. “I was thinking, I really really want to see Yaku-san because we barely got to see each other in the holiday and I missed you.”

Well, Yaku wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that. It was true they barely saw much of each other (once or twice a week, maybe? Far too little for Lev or Yaku’s liking) but for Lev to miss his first day of school just to see him… Yaku sighed, hand reaching up to rest on Lev’s shoulder as he gently pushed down on him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Followed by a smack to the back of his head.

“Yaku-saaaaaan!” Lev whined, holding the back of his head.

“Nope, you deserved it. Now that you’re here though, help me take all of this stuff in.”

-

Only an hour or two passed by the time all of the boxes were up and most of them were unpacked. Kuroo only helped bring the boxes up, while Lev stayed the entire time, mainly just sitting on the bed idly chatting about his holiday as Yaku put everything in its spot.

“- and then Alisa bought me a really cool good luck charm to put on my new school bag. It’s a lion! I wish I could show you, but I left my bag at home. It kind of reminds me of you, actually, in a way.”

Yaku hummed along to show he was listening, nodding every so often when he deemed appropriate. He was just setting his school laptop down – the final thing to unpack – when Lev finished speaking. Making sure the charger was plugged in, and it was neat on the desk, he finally walked over to the bed, sitting beside Lev, then throwing himself back. 

“It’s looking good now! It looks a lot more homely.” Lev said, admiring the room. Only Yaku’s half of the room was completed, Komi still not having returned from his coffee date, but otherwise, the room was definitely looking better than before. Yaku put his arms around Lev’s waist, which the taller boy took as an indication to lie down with him. He pulled his legs up slightly, so they weren’t hanging off the bed as much, and Yaku put one of his legs over the top of Lev’s, hand draping over his middle.

“I’m still really angry with you.” Yaku mumbled as he buried his face into Lev’s chest. The latter put his arm around Yaku as well, tapping his fingers against his back in no particular rhythm. “You’re supposed to be in class right now. And you were supposed to be meeting the first years today at volleyball practice.”

“Yaku-san,” Lev started, “I thought you would be very happy to see me!” 

And honestly, Yaku was happy to see Lev. Really, he was. He was happy to laze around with him in his own dorm, the sunlight seeping in, the quiet chatter heard from the courtyard below, but given the things he was missing just to see Lev, Yaku couldn’t help but be a little mad at him! “Look, Lev, it’s not like I didn’t want to see you, but the first day back at school is just too important to just… Miss.”

“I missed you though…”

“And I missed you too! Okay? But you could have just come up on the weekend or something, or I could have planned to visit you instead. You shouldn’t just drop everything and visit me just because you miss me though. Next time you do this, I’ll make you go home.”

“Are you saying you’re not going to make me go home now?”

The reply Lev was given was Yaku’s arm tightening around his body, pulling the taller boy closer. He lifted himself up slightly so he could see Lev’s face now, and his hand slowly drifted up to cup his cheek. “Not yet.”

And as Lev’s smile widened on his face, Yaku let out a silent laugh, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> please weep with me about yakulev on tumblr at sylvanaswlndrunner


End file.
